Finding Forever Happiness
by LaSho925
Summary: Harry Potter/Dark-Hunter/Avengers crossover. Harry leaves the wizarding world, but discovers his true self while being pulled into something more exciting, more dangerous and more dark and secret than what he had left behind, but loves and hates it at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to my own Challenge. It is a Dark-Hunter/Harry Potter/ Avengers Crossover. If you want to know more about it, I will post it on my profile once I upload this. I hope to keep up with this story as I am reading Styxx as I am writing this. I am debating whether or not to follow Styxx, it will involve the main characters, but I am just trying to decide where I am going with this. It will contain Slash. Fair warning, I am not good at suspense and it will seem quick pace and for that I am sorry. It's just how I write. If you don't like that then...I'm sorry. I will be uploading slowly as I work through the different crossovers.

* * *

Harry looked around warily as he walked the ruins of the great castle that he once called home. He took in everything. The once astronomy tower sat in ruins in the courtyard, where some of the battle was fought. It was now filled with dead bodies of those who risked their lives. The people who helped him protect this great fortress.

As he walked, he felt Hogwarts' last remaining walls give off small magic. It was humming a sad song. The loss of innocence and the use of dark magic that dared permeate the air. It was humming sadly because it obvious knew what it was that Harry was going to do. He had to do this. It had been the source of his following out with Ron and Hermione which ended with them leaving Harry in the middle of their Horcrux hunting. It had been sometime after they had gotten the locket from Umbridge and Ron getting splinched.

Harry was able to do it on his own. He got all the answers he needed without Hermione. He never really needed her, it was just expected of him that he would have to depend on her and her knowledge. Harry was used to doing that, holding back his own potential to please someone else, but he was tired of doing that, so tired. He wanted to be his own person and make his own decision. And this was what he had decided. He was his own person.

Harry was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't look when he walked into someone. He stumbled back.

"I'm sorry." Harry said while looking up. It was Fred and George. They looked so sullen and downcast. Harry would be too if he had lost most of his family, and in truth it felt like he had.

"It's okay…"

"You looked deep in thought anyway." They said. It wasn't as joyful as they usually did it, but Harry could understand. He looked at them with sad and understanding eyes. He may have been one when he lost his parents, but he knew what it was like to lose someone close. It was his parents first, then Sirius, and now Remus and Tonks. Harry felt a pang. Teddy. That was all Harry had left, other than the Fred and George.

He held back the tears as he looked at the twins again.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." Harry said with sincerity. The tears he worked so hard to keep from falling were doing so.

"Harry, Harry, Harry It was never your fault." George said coming up to hug Harry. He stiffened a little, but leaned into the touch.

"This war was going to happen either way. Our family knew what the cost would be when they came here. Not only was it for to stop his madness, but to stand beside and behind you." Fred said coming from behind Harry.

"You were always a part of this family, Harry. Mum and dad adopted you as soon as you got that knitted sweater." George said. It only made Harry weep more. For the loss of a mother figure in his life. She was a constant. The only one that cared for him.

When his sobbing died down he wiped at his eyes and nose.

"What were you doing here anyways?" Fred asked.

"I needed to spend some time alone to think before I confront everyone." Harry admitted.

"Is what Ron and Hermione said true?" Fred asked. Harry looked at him confused. He didn't think the two would go back to the Burrow, since the three of them were public enemies 1,2, and 3.

"They did stop by for a couple hours. They said that once the war was over, you would be leaving the wizarding world for good." George clarified. Harry sighed and nodded. Trust those two to tell the family everything.

"Yes, it's true. I can't stay here. Too many bad memories. Don't get me wrong, there have been good memories, but I want to start fresh. I even have a job." Harry said.

"What kind of job?" George asked.

"Mostly muggles. It's a private government organization specializing in protecting people. They've been watching me for years and contacted me before the Order came. They wanted me to join and help them. I had said no at first. I didn't trust them. The guy who was in charge of watching me told me that they had witches and wizards working for them, unspeakables. The man was from a pureblood family, himself, in America. They knew who I was and what I was to do. I told them I would need to decide.

They gave me a week, which happened to be the day before the order came." Harry confessed.

"And you accepted." Fred stated rather than questioned. Harry nodded.

"I accepted." Harry repeated. He was so tired.

"When do you leave?" George asked.

"They are giving me a week to grieve and rest. Then I move to America and go on from there." Harry said. He then came up with a thought. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Would you come with me? I-I mean you don't have to, but…" He was cut short by being squished in between the two red heads.

"We would love too, Harry." Fred said with tears.

"Like you, we want a fresh start. This place holds too many bad memories." George said with tears of his own. Harry hugged them back. He was finally leaving and with his friends/brothers to tow.

A lone figure was watching the interaction from an empty classroom. They cursed and hurried out and apparated from a safe distance.

They apparated outside a cottage out by the sea. The girl went in and went to the study.

"What news?" The elder asked.

"Voldemort is dead, but _he_ is still alive." The female said.

The elder sighed.

"What will we do now?" a Male asked.

"Don't worry. I have a backup plan. I always do. I have some friends in America that are helping me with revenge." The elder said.

"Revenge? For what?" The female asked.

"I do not speak of it." The elder replied.

"Will this help kill Potter?" The male asked.

"Indeed. This plan is fool proof. All we need to do is to set it in motion." The elder said before getting up.

"It is time for us to take a trip." The elder said.

"Yes sir." The two responded and held on to the elder as he apparated them to a secure place before going out of country.

* * *

I don't know where I will be going with the pairings. If you like the story and would like to suggest a pairing then leave a review. Again, this will be Slash.

No Harry/Ash or Harry/Styxx pairing, I already have plans for them that isn't romantic involvement. I hope this sounds alright, I just wrote this and am posting it.

Please Review...good, bad, needs improvement, anything in between


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it.

CHAPTER 1

It had been a long and emotional week. Harry had to go to many funerals and had to avoid the media while doing so. It helped that Fred and George were with him almost constantly. The funerals were held two days after the battle had ended. The first ones that Harry had went to was the Weasleys. There were many of the light supporters there along with Kingsley, who was now the new Minister of Magic.

When the three had arrived, they noticed a lot of aurors that were there. Even though the war was over, there were still Death Eaters roaming around. That included Bellatrix, the woman who had taken Molly and Ginny's life. Harry, Fred and George hated the woman with all their might, if they ever got to see the woman ever again, she won't be alive to see another day.

The funeral had gone on without a problem. Afterwards, the three were holed up in their apartment not coming out until the next funeral, which were Remus and Tonks'.

That day was the hardest for Harry. He had to console Andromeda as she cried. Tonks was her one and only child and the only person she had left when her own husband died. Now she had to take care of a little baby almost alone. Harry wasn't going to have her raise Teddy alone.

After the funeral, Harry went up to the graves and left flowers.

"I'll do my best by Teddy. He'll know stories about his parents. How brave and smart they were." Harry said with fresh tears. The last of the Marauders were gone.

"The Marauder legacy will live on, well the better part, that is." Harry said. Snape came to mind. That was not what Harry would resort to. "Bye Tonks and Remy, say hi to mum, dad and Siri when you see them." He said before leaving. Fred and George had stayed back to give him privacy.

"Thanks, guys." Harry said wiping his tears.

"It's alright; funerals take a lot out of people." Fred said.

"Especially when it involves people you love." George said.

Harry smiled at them and they apparated back to their apartment. The rest of the week was spent attending funerals for various classmates and teachers who lost their lives. Harry had showed Snape's memories to Kingsley and several aurors and Snape had received an award posthumously for his dedication. It was all Harry could do for the man who constantly saved his life.

It was now the end of the week and the three were finishing their packing. Once done, they met down stairs. Their things were shrunk and put in their pockets.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Fred and George exchanged looks, and then looked back at Harry.

"Ready." They said in unison. Harry took out a portkey that was given to him from one of the Agents. The twins grabbed a hold to it. Once they did, they felt the pull at the naval and were taken to what looked like an office.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to SHIELD." A man with an eye patch said from behind the desk.

The female had to leave the other two behind. The elder had given her a mission. To go and find some things of value and importance to their cause. She was to find a crew and go excavating some miles off of Greece.

She had done her research and knew that there had to be some down in the ocean, if not, there were museums that she could check. She could not let him down, not when it was so close.

Tory had just put Sebastos down. Ash had to go deal with something in New Orleans. That was good for her. She didn't want to see his face any longer. Neither his, nor his brother's. They thought they were so perfect and above everything. She looked down at the baby she had birthed. She was disgusted with herself. She had to reduce herself to being with a whore and birth his son.

She was better than this. She was more than this. She went to go shower. She had to get the stench and touch of him off of her. She spent almost thirty minutes scrubbing furiously. The only thing she couldn't get the baby she was having out of her already. She looked down at her belly in revulsion. Once she was out and dressed, Bethany was there.

"I cannot deal with this no longer." Bethany said furiously. Her eyes flashed dark golden, showing her anger. She was a goddess of wrath and Misery. She should be exacting her revenge, now.

"We will have to wait only a while longer. We have to wait on him to come back." Tory said hush. There could be anyone listening to them. Urian and Alexion usually stay here all day long.

"How much longer?" Bethany demanded. She was tired of this. Yes, she had feelings for Styxx, but it was not deep love or devotion. Once she had found out everything, she was totally disgusted. She was a goddess, who hated Greeks. Styxx was as Greek as they come, even down to the name. He may have been a prince, but she would gladly be rid of him.

This was the ultimate revenge.

"Patience, dear one. The time will come when they will go down." Tory said in a calm and soothing voice.

Sebastos started crying out. With a disgusted face, Tory went to check on him.

"Where is your baby?" Tory asked. She spat out the last word with venom.

"I left him with his brother. I grew tired of both of them." Bethany said leaning back in her chair leisurely. She waved her hand around as a sign of no importance.

Tory snorted. "I would love to do the same, but I have to be the 'loving and doting mother and wife'." She said flippantly. Bethany laughed.

"I will have to go; I can feel that they are coming soon." Bethany said leaving. Tory felt it too. She had Apollymi to thank for that. Giving her powers, not knowing how they were going to be used.

This plan will work.

FIVE YEARS LATER

The female was rushing through the manor. She was ecstatic. She hasn't failed her mentor. She found him in his study.

"How was the search?" The elder asked. The female took out a box and held it out to him. The elder took it and opened it. Two daggers with intricate designs were inside. The elder smiled.

"Well done. Our mission is coming to a close." The elder said. He put the box down and picked up a quill and piece of parchment.

He started writing a letter that would put this plan into motion.

NEXT YEAR

Harry was at his desk looking through his report. It was the last thing he could do before going home. He was promoted two years ago and was made a senior agent. He was still doing office work, but he never minded much. It was a small sense of normality that he liked.

"Harry?"

Said man looked up to find Clint at his door.

"Hi, Clint. What are you doing here?" Harry asked. The last he heard, Clint and Natasha was in South America on a mission.

"I could ask you the same question." Clint said coming into the office and taking a seat across from Harry.

"And?" Harry asked expecting an answer. Clint laughed. He knew that Harry would get impatient after a while.

"Tasha and I just got back. I was giving Fury the final report. And you?" Clint asked looking down at Harry's desk.

"I'm finishing mines up now." Harry said writing up the last page.

"What is it about?" Clint asked while watching Harry write and look over at his computer several times.

"There's some activity going on in New Orleans. Fury wanted me to do some checking on the computer. It is very weird." Harry said thoughtfully.

"How weird?" Clint asked. Harry thought of a way to explain it.

"You know about the bridge that the tesseract made and the bridge that Thor describes?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Clint asked.

"It's like that, but there's different energy. The satellite picks it up as a bridge and there were a dozen of these bridges trying to form in the last four years. They seem to leave residual magic of some sorts." Harry said.

That was bad. If there was something or someone trying to get through those bridges, then there's no telling what kind of hell they were going to there.

"Has there been anything going on?" Clint asked. Harry shook his head as he wrote down the last sentence.

"There are some agents there giving me feedback, and so far nothing's happened. They go to the B points and find nothing there." Harry said looking at his friend.

"Great. First we had to deal with a demigod, that was under control of something, and his army full of aliens, now we have to deal with something unknown." Clint groaned leaning back. Harry laughed. He shut down his computer and closed his report.

"Well, it will keep us on our toes. We'll just have to be ready for what is about to come. Now c'mon, I'm ready to go home." Harry said while getting his bag. He picked up his report and headed to Fury's office before heading out.

Clint brought an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Whose turn is it to cook tonight?" He asked.

"Mine." Harry said with a smile.

"Yes." Clint shouted as they walked down the hall. Harry shook his head; he wondered how he even became friends with him.

They made it to his office and Harry knocked. "Enter."

Harry opened the door and approached the dark man.

"My report, sir." Harry said politely.

"Thank you, Agent. You may leave." Fury said while looking over something. Harry set the report on the desk and left.

"Have a good night, sir." Harry said before closing the door. No one ever said that he wasn't polite.

"Let's go, Hawk, I don't want to leave the twins home alone with Tony any longer." Harry said while walking.

"And let's not forget you're cooking." Clint said excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long thirty minutes ride home.

Amanda Hunter could say that she had a happy life. Somewhat. She was washing dishes from this evening's dinner. She has had a relatively normal life, except the part where her and her family being gods. She never really wanted this. All she wanted was to be a normal person. Of course, she couldn't have that when her family is part of the paranormal and now she is too, for she has now come into her powers. She had really enjoyed being the normal one in the family.

She sighed as she paused and looked back at her husband and her kids. The only good thing that came out of this was her kids. She loved them so much. She wouldn't give them up for anything. She went back to washing the bowl, when she paused again, this time a vision. She couldn't see much, but she knew it was going to be earth-shattering. Literally. She shook her head. They'll deal with it when it comes.

Ash was patrolling through the streets of New Orleans. It was still early into the night, but that didn't stop daimons from hunting. He would normally be in Katoteros, but he had found it empty except for the statues. He knew that Alexion and Danger were there, but they were busy. Urian had gone to see of any news on Stryker. Bethany and Tory had gone somewhere and had taken the children. He had wanted to spend some time with Tory and their baby. They were his life.

He decided to go to Sanctuary. It was only a block from here. He made his trek there looking out for any signs of danger and distress. Savitar and Takeshi didn't train him for nothing. Even still, it did not shake the bad feeling he got. He turned a corner and saw his brother standing a ways form the Sanctuary entrance. Once they locked glances, Ash arched a brow. It would still be visible from atop of his sunglasses.

"What brings you here, brother?" Ash asked neutrally. Styxx usually stayed in Katateros and avoided cities like the plague. It hurt Ash that he had misjudged his brother so.

"I only came for sight-seeing, Acheron. I mean no harm." Styxx said earnestly. Ash looked him in the eye and nodded. He was trying his hardest by bringing his brother back into his life. They still had a ways to go. It almost helped to know that they were abused by the same person early in their life. A person they were supposed to trust.

As they headed inside, Ash nodded at Dev who looked confused, but saluted back. Ash's song was played as soon as they entered. Several guys started leaving. Styxx glanced at Ash and arched an eyebrow.

_What's with the song?_

Ash just shrugged at him. _It's something of a joke between the owners and me. I'll tell you sometime._

This would be a long night.

Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3

This was not what I had planned. If you don't like, then I'm sorry. **plus graphic death scene ahead.** If I have the wrong information, then please call me out on it. Like character info, how they act, talk, things like that. And again, I am done with the book. I decided to just do my own thing with the characters, with no disrespect to Sherrilyn Kenyon. She is the sole creator of Styxx and the Dark Hunter series. The beginning of the next chapter will be the end of the major time jumps, I swear.

CHAPTER 2

The elder was going down to his dungeons, where he kept his prisoners. People that he had kept for his own gain. How he got them was put into question. He knew it was morally wrong and that he shouldn't mess with the prospect of time and space, but it was for the right thing.

He made his way down and walked pass the cells that were filled with animals big and small. It wasn't a big collection, but it was something to look at. He made his way to the end of the hall and stopped in front of the last cell. It contained a young man with blond hair and a woman with long dark hair, who looked in her late twenties. The young man looked up at him and had a hardened look.

"What is it you want now, old man?" The man said. He had a beard that had been growing for the past few months and his hair fell past his shoulders. The elder doesn't let him out much, only to feed. The young man hated him for that.

"I have a mission for you and you will do well to keep quiet. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your mother." The elder said calmly. The man was enraged. How dared this old man threaten him and his mother?

The woman stopped him, before he tried anything.

"Just do what he says. I can handle it." The woman said. The man's expression softened. He leaned over and put his forehead against his.

"For you, Mother, I'll do anything." The man said ending in their native language. He pulled back and got up to his full height of 6' 5. His face was stoic as the elder opened the cell door. He walked calmly out. He couldn't do any powers nor do anything against the man for the old man put a bracelet on his arm. It prevented access to his powers.

"What would you have of me?" The man said neutrally. On the inside, he was seething.

"I need you to deliver this box to a woman by the name of Bethany. She will be at a bar just across the street. Try anything and my spies will alert me." The elder said.

The man sneered as he took the box. "As you wish." The young man said as he walked out. He didn't need the man's help. He knew his way around the mansion. He made his way around the mansion and was out the door, with the two spies trailing behind him.

He just paid them no mind. He treasured being outside, but the world had changed so much. He remembered the stories that his mother told him about her growing up, but they were very different from what she grew up in. There were lots of things that humans have made. Cars, buildings, signs, almost everywhere. The mansion was on the outskirts of New Orleans.

There was a busy street ahead that he had to cross to get to the bar. He made his way over and made sure to avoid cars and people. Men and women had been coming up to him for years. Pushing them upon him. He hated it when they do that. None of them gave him any sort of satisfaction. He probably never will. He was in captivity since he was an infant. He didn't know how to interact with others.

He made it to the bar and stayed near the light post. He didn't wait long, for a beautiful woman with golden eyes came up to him.

"You must be the man he sent." Bethany said with a sneer. This man was an apollite. Was, putting it politely. He was now a daimon.

The man inwardly rolled his eyes. He could guess she was a goddess.

"You must be Bethany. He wanted me to give this to you." The young man said holding out the box.

The woman snatched it and looked inside. The young man did not like the look on her face.

"You may go now. Your services are no longer needed." The woman said turning around leaving. Once she was around the corner and out of sight, she pulled out an amulet and pressed the middle of it. She disappeared in a flash.

The young man looked at her as she left, with a look of loathing. It was people like her that he despised. He shook his head and walked back to the mansion. Back to his confinement.

Once back in the Dungeons, the old man had the nerve to smile at him. He walked back in and sat back down and watched as the old man close and locks the door. He was hated this place.

The elder walked away smiling. It will be done, tonight.

Katra was home with her husband and daughter. She loved her life. She had her mother, who had seen the error of her ways, sort of. It was still a work in progress. Her father knew about her and was very involved in her life and she had two baby brothers. She had Tory to thank for that. Her life was complete.

"Are you feeling okay, Kat?" Sin asked. She looked up at her husband and smiled.

"I'm just fine. I'm just thinking." Kat said. She went back to what she was doing.

Sin sat down beside her and brought her into a kiss. It held love and assurance in it.

"I love you." Sin said.

"I love you, too." Kat replied. She leaned into his embrace. But, she couldn't shake this feeling that everything will change.

Grace had always had it out for her friend. How could she do this to her? There was a perfectly good reason why she had sworn off of men. She admits that she had felt deep feelings for Julian. She also felt attraction to him. Who wouldn't? That was why she saved him. She loved him enough that she couldn't see him as a sex slave for whoever came upon him.

What she hadn't expected was to fall pregnant. Several times. Now she was trapped in this relationship for the sake of the children. She loved them too much to bring any sort of trouble in the household.

Well, tried to. She was very discreet about it. She was a therapist, but she couldn't help it. She was no longer attracted to her husband and she needed that fill in her life. That was why she was at an unknown hotel. It was far out of New Orleans, so no one would know. She felt extremely horrible for doing this.

She looked at the person that laid next to her. Someone who was a dear friend, Sunshine. Oh Gods, what were they thinking?

Their husbands would find out and there would be hell to pay. All this paranormal, was not, well normal. It should be something locked away and never let out. She sighed and fell into a fitful sleep.

When Ash walked into his New Orleans apartment, it was close to six in the morning. He hoped that Tory was still asleep. He was glad that Alexion and Danger had agreed to look after their children, while they had some time to themselves. He stripped off his clothes as he walked to the bedroom.

He also made sure to take off the glasses. Tory hated it, when he wore the glasses. He quietly pushed open the door and sighed in relief. Tory was still asleep. He climbed in behind her and brought her close to him. He kissed her shoulder, before lying his head down.

In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

At one minute to seven, Tory opened her eyes slowly. She listened as she heard light snoring coming from behind her. Good, he was asleep. She twisted around, making sure not to jostle him awake and turned facing him. She brought her ankle up to her hand and took out the dagger that was sheathed there.

_Do it on three._ She heard Bethany's voice in her head.

_One. _

_Two._

_Three._

Once they were done, they both stabbed their husbands. Right through the heart. Ash woke in surprise and extreme pain. He looked down and saw the dagger that was pierced in his chest. He then looked to Tory in shock. Hurt was plain on his face.

Tory had none of it. "I've had to put up with this for almost ten years. I had to put with a whore like you for that long. I even had to bear your spawn. I hate you. I always will. See this as revenge."

She then dug the dagger deeper. She didn't care if she got blood all over herself. She saw that the life was coming from his eyes. It was so close.

She smiled as she thought of something. "Wait here. I have something for you." She said with a maniacal smile. She flashed out of the room.

Ash couldn't believe it. He let his guard down for someone. Someone he thought would understand him, but he was wrong. No one could ever understand him and what he has been through. He knew that it was soon over. All he could do was lay there with a broken heart, figurative and literally speaking.

He saw Tory come back and with the babies. His eyes went wide. She wouldn't?

"I want the last things that you would ever see to be of the children you love so dearly, die before your eyes." Tory said. She grabbed the dagger and took pulled it out of Acheron's chest. He screamed, but it was cut short due to the blood that seemed to be coming through his mouth.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't feel his limbs. He watched helplessly as she butchered them. His babies. Where was Simi? Why couldn't she feel his pain? He was hurting inside and out. He felt tears come down as Tory finished.

She couldn't believe it. For a god, he was taking a long time to die. They only had a few more minutes before someone to take notice. That was how magic worked. The elder had given them a grace period.

She stalked to the bed and climbed on top of Ash. She would do what she has to, to get rid of him. Even if it meant stabbing him to death, which she did.

It wasn't long, before Ash breathed his last breath. He could hear Matera. She was on her way. He closed his eyes and let it go.

Like last time, he was in Hades' domain. This time he wasn't alone. He saw his brother Styxx, curled up in a corner with an indescribable look. He went to his brother.

"They lied." Styxx said with no emotion. He thought that he had found the one. The woman that would love him for who he was and not judge him. But he was wrong.

"I know." Ash responded. He felt so broken. This had to be an ongoing thing. He just could not find happiness. Nor could his brother. Could anything go right for them?

He settled down next to Styxx. There was nothing they could do now. They were dead and now his mother was set free again.

Apollymi was mad. No, she was pissed. She was going to kill whoever it was and feed their entrails to her demons. She felt the restrains on her go undone and she was able to leave. Without thought she flashed to where she felt Apostolos and appeared at his apartment. She froze. He was stabbed. She slowly went to her dead son's body and touched his face.

She had failed her son yet again. She looked to the left and saw the remains of her two dead grandchildren. She tapped into her powers and watched the last moments of his life. As she did, she bellowed in rage.

The woman she entrusted with her son and their home has betrayed them. She will enjoy killing that bitch, but she couldn't sense her. What powers is this? She will find her and make her pay.

When Zeus found out that Acheron was dead again, he didn't know who to thank or kill. He was pissed. Not only did he have a mad, Atlantean goddess on the loose, but a hysterical daughter and a son that was pacing his temple like mad.

"Will you stop? If she doesn't kill you, I will. I would gladly replace you." Zeus stated. He could hear and feel the pain that the mortals were in.

"Or I could kill them now." Apollymi said. Everyone turned to look at her. She was at the Temple entrance with blood on her.

"Apollymi, stop this." Savitar said coming in.

"You are not a part of this, Godslayer. You know what happens when I am loose." Apollymi said.

"There is another way." Savitar said.

"There is no other way. This was the only way. The world will end and it starts with them." She said looking towards the terrified Artemis and a fear ridden Apollo.

"There is. I can bring him back." Savitar replied looking at the woman sternly.

"That will only send me back to Kalosis. I made a promise and I will keep it." Apollymi said glaring at the man. No one was going to stop her from killing Artemis and Apollo. They had wronged her and her son. They deserved to pay.

MEANWHILE IN NEW ORLEANS

Bethany was waiting for Tory in a dark alley. What is taking her so long? She thought. The faster they got out of here, the faster they can report back to the elder.

She saw Tory, a few minutes later rushing towards her.

"Did you bring it?" Bethany asked in a hush voice.

"Yes. It's preserved in the bag. Did you?" Tory said motioning to her handbag.

"Good. Yes, I brought mine; now hold on to the Amulet." Bethany said. Tory did as she was told and the goddess pressed the center of the amulet and they were off.

They landed in the alley that Bethany had disappeared in when she got the daggers. Bethany led the way to the mansion.

"C'mon, the mansion is this way." She said as they crossed the street. Once they got to the door, Bethany knocked roughly three times.

Moments later, it was opened by a female that looked in her twenties.

"He's expecting you. Follow me." The female said after she closed the door behind them.

She led them to a door that led to someplace downstairs. It looked like a science lab. There were vials and containers everywhere.

"So it was a success?" The elder asked.

"Yes. It was." Bethany said with a smile as the elder came forward.

"Did you bring it?" The elder asked expectantly.

Tory and Bethany nodded. "Here." She said as she dug out a vial full of blood. Acheron's blood. She was able to collect it off of the knife. Bethany did the same; she had collected Styxx's blood as well. They did not know what the elder had planned.

"Excellent." He said with a big smile. He took the vials and went to a couple of cauldron that he had ready. He started the fire and started the ritual.

SAME TIME IN MOUNT OLYMPUS

Apollymi was still arguing with Savitar when there was a massive quake. It shook the earth and Mount Olympus.

Hades and his wife, Persephone, teleported up to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Hades asked looking furious. Then he saw Apollymi.

"What is she doing here?" Hades growled.

"Obviously, you haven't checked your realm. My son is dead and I am trying to seek vengeance." Apollymi said while looking pointedly at Savitar.

"Well, can you stop with the earthquakes? At least for now?" Persephone asked. She was frightened that the woman was here. Hades saw this and held on to her.

"It's not Apollymi that is doing this. It's someone else." Savitar said.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"It's a mortal, I think. Nothing is clear. I can't sense him anywhere. What I do know is that he is messing with time and space." Savitar sneered. This was not good. He could see various outcomes, but nothing was permanent.

"What will happen?" Apollymi asked.

"I do not know, but I do not like either one of them. There is nothing we can do until everything calms down." Savitar. That man will be the death of everyone. No mortal has a right to play god.

Harry was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned and tried to zone it out. After a few seconds it stopped and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He laid back down and went back to sleep. He hated waking up on Fridays. Especially when it was his day off.

It started ringing again. "Ugh." Harry said as he got up and started searching for his phone.

"Hello" Harry said after he had found it.

"Harry, I'm glad you picked up." Phil said on the other side.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned. He never heard the man so frantic. He knew that the man could take care of himself. He was trained and was also a wizard.

"There's something going on down here." Phil replied.

"What's going on? Do you need back-up? Tell me and I will gather everyone." Harry said. Harry was scared for the man. He always was. The older agent wormed his way into Harry's heart and was the father/mentor figure he never thought he needed. Clint had commented that it made him, Harry, and Natasha, brothers and sister. They were all taken in by Phil and were taught by him. He would do anything for the man.

"No, Harry, not yet. Are you still hooked up to our equipment?" Phil asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry asked confused.

"There's been large earthquakes and large bouts of magic. The computers are down, here. I wanted to see if the sensors are still working and the satellites are picking up any anomalies." Phil said.

"Okay, just give me a moment." Harry said. He quickly put on clothes and started for the elevator.

The doors opened as soon as he approached and Harry was sent down to the common area. He had left it there the night before.

"Jarvis, is my computer up and running?" Harry asked.

_"__Yes, Harry. I have informed the others that they may be needed. Is that alright?"_

"That's fine, thank you." Harry said. As soon as the doors opened he rushed to his computer bypassing the others.

"Harry, what's going on?" Natasha asked sleepily.

"I don't know, yet." Harry said. He quickly tried to connect with the equipment in New Orleans. Seconds later, data and images popped up. "Merlin." Harry muttered looking at the data.

"What is it, Harry?" Phil asked concerned.

"There are several bridges coming through. There is a massive amount of magic surrounding the whole city." Harry said while putting in several commands.

"Are they at the points that we've searched?" Phil asked.

"Yes." Harry said. He heard something crash through the phone.

"What was that?" Harry said frantically.

"Earthquake. It's been going on and off." Phil said reassuringly. Harry's computer started beeping.

Harry looked and saw a tunnel appearing from the top of the screen.

"What is that?" Tony asked coming closer.

"That's a bridge." Harry said and the tunnel reached the bottom in a matter of seconds and it expanded outwards.

"Phil, one of the bridges connected and it's sending out something." Harry said.

"Damn. Contact Fury and send for back up." Phil said before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Clint asked concerned.

"He wants me to contact Fury and have some back up come in." Harry said.

"Jarvis." Tony said.

_"__I'm on it, sir." _

"We're going. Harry, we need you to stay here, you're our eyes." Natasha said before heading out to get dressed. Everyone did. It wasn't long before they came back out all suit up except Bruce.

"Here, we'll need updates." Clint said passing on an earpiece which Harry put in.

"Be Careful." Harry said as they headed out.

"We're always careful." Tony said. Harry smiled as Tony disappeared into the elevator.

Harry sighed as he looked at the clock, midnight. They won't be there for another couple of hours, at the most. He might as well get some coffee, it will be a while.

He got up and went to the coffee pot and started fixing his drink.

It was about an hour later before the computer went off again. He rushed to it to see the problem. He clicked a few buttons and he was getting a view from one of their cameras.

Harry tapped his earpiece.

"I'm getting something and it's not pretty." Harry said viewing what was going on.

"What is it, Harry?" Steve asked.

"One of the cameras started working and it's messy. The buildings looked to be blasted apart from the bridge and there are several bodies laying about in the streets." Harry said with a disgusted face.

"Do they look dead?" Natasha asked. Harry zoomed in on the bodies.

"It looks as if a few are. Some have puncture wounds in their necks and are laying in pools of blood." Harry said,

"So we're dealing with vampires now?" Tony asked.

"I don't…" Harry drifted off. He looked closer at the screen. Something was happening. He zoomed out and saw what looked like a tornado. It was like the rainbow bridge that Thor talked about only without the rainbow. It was a stream of light and clouds and it touched down and it spread outward like the image on the satellite grid. Looking at it from this standpoint was horrifying.

"Harry? What's happening?" Steve asked.

"Another portal opened up. It looked a tornado but the clouds are spreading outward and it's limiting my visibility." Harry said.

"Don't worry, just report back when you can." Steve said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry looked on, but saw nothing. It deeply disturbed him. All he could do was sit there in Avengers Tower and look at a screen, not knowing that he would not be seeing his friends/ co-workers again.

**I have a poll going right now for a pairing with Harry. I have now changed the story to allow a Harry/Ash or Harry/Styxx pairing. **

**So far:**

**Harry/Ash: 1**

**If you want to participate in the poll, then Review with your answer. the pairing with the highest reviews will be put into the story. I will only allow Slash pairings with Harry. Any other character pairing is fine with me. If the deaths looked unbelievable then I am sorry.**


End file.
